Airexan
The Nation of Airexan The Nation of Airexan so far has proven to be a peaceful nation. Thier biggest trouble has come when they volunteered to assist an allied country, but in a giant blunder, sent themselves into anarchy. Iscariot has often commented on how stupid his decisions were. A vow has come after that, to never make the same mistake again. Military Policy The military policy of the nation is one of self-defense, and also mutual defense. It will aid it's allies in combat if possible, and reasonable. It will also strike back against any nation who seeks to do it's people harm. The offending nation shall be asked to pay reparations to the victim nation. As said in the charter of the /b/ alliance. The People and Geography The people of the nation are often confused as to actally where they are in the world. The capital city is said to be somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, but no one can find it on any map. This has led people to believe that the nation of Airexan is actually an underwater city. That would mean a very high amount of intelligence among its people to build and maintain the city. Some believe that the nation simply floats on the water, and travels around the Pacific. Others believe in a flying city. All of these may seem like silly ideas, but they are only rumors, as an Airexan mainland can not be pointed out. The people, are a mix of Russians and English speaking people. Plans have been discussed to allow Asians into the country to assist in developing technology. The Russian people have contributed the Kalishnakov to the Airexan Infantry, along with a rich phonetic language to be spoken alongside English. The Nation of Airexan does not practice racism, but simply limits minorities through economic bonuses. The History While little is known about the history of Airexan before the days of /b/, and many believe that it was founded upon the creation of the /b/ alliance. It was actually founded long before then. An actual date can not be set though. It sometimes believed that the nation was set up as a secret compromise between the USSR and the US of A during the Cold War. Past Warfare There are many instances of past warfare from the nation. Few of them are recorded though, and records are still being found among old ruins and old buildings throughout the nation. There are many old symbols in these ruins and buildings, and some are soon to be copied and made into a national banner to fly over all of the nation's tallest buildings, and to fly as the infantry rushes into battle. The Battle of the Airexan Plains One of the earliest records found tells of a battle that occurred on the plains on the western side of the country. It tells of two factions fighting for control over the government of the nation. On one side, stood Iscarios (which is believed to be where Iscariot derived his name from, although he has issued a report that his name comes from an ancient holy text found elsewhere in the world.) and on the other side, stood Airexos. Legend tells of the battle on the field continuing for years and years. One side was said to gain the upper hand, then the losing side would outwit the other, and vice versa. Then, one day, the dust settled, and one last infantryman fell, and that was the end of the powerstruggle. The side of Airexos had slain all of the Iscarian forces, and won the battle. As tribute to his opponent, the new ruler erected a monument to his fallen opponent. This monument has never been found, and is said to be called The Monument of the Arkanger. This has not been proven to be true, or to be just a legend. The Battle of the Blunder In a more recent piece of warfare, or rather, lack there of, in the new rise of Airexan of the /b/ Era, an ally of the Airexan military was attacked, and soon, the military was poised to launch a counter-attack once deployed. In getting cocky, and not reviewing the numbers, Iscariot deployed a large number of his military to the offensive front. The people at home soon knew they were undefended incase they themselves came under attack, and began to riot. The riots lasted for days, and the military was quickly returned home to quell the surging populace. Many TVs were stolen from citizens homes while battles broke out on the street between angry mobs and Military Police. Once the people obtained a source of fuel, the created molotov cocktails, and assaulted the military force with them. Being unprepared for this at the time, the military began to suffer losses to the mobs. When it was found out that so many had begun dying because of the battle, the mob soon became peaceful, and was soon quelled by the military, who used less force against the regretful populace. The military has begun to update it's equipment and had begun more training since this time, and the mistake has been vowed to never be made again. The Battle to Cleanse /b/ Day One Battle Outcome: Defeat Airexan Casualties: 27 soldiers 0 tanks Republic of /b/ Casualties: 41 soldiers 0 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers fought bravely and killed many enemy soldiers but were forced to retreat and were ultimately defeated in battle. In your defeat your forces were still able to capture 0.741 miles of land from Republic of /b/. They also destroyed 1.998 infrastructure within Republic of /b/. There was no technology stolen in this battle. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.23. Your forces looted $0.00 from the nation of Republic of /b/. Battle Outcome: Defeat Airexan Casualties: 18 soldiers 0 tanks Republic of /b/ Casualties: 21 soldiers 0 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers fought bravely and killed many enemy soldiers but were forced to retreat and were ultimately defeated in battle. There were no land spoils of war captured in this battle. There was no infrastructure destroyed in this battle. There was no technology stolen in this battle. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.09. Your forces looted $0.00 from the nation of Republic of /b/. General's Log: Today, the modern military of Airexan got it's first tastes of battle in an attempt to cleanse the /b/ alliance of rogues. Although they were both military defeats, it gave many young troops field experience they needed to come back to the homeland when it's all over to train the other military. This war is far from over, and losses will be reduced as tactics get revised. -Iscariot, Sept. 29, 2006 Day Two Battle Outcome: Defeat Airexan Casualties: 35 soldiers 0 tanks Republic of /b/ Casualties: 20 soldiers 0 tanks Battle Details: Your forces fought bravely but were decisively defeated in battle. There were no land spoils of war captured in this battle. There was no infrastructure destroyed in this battle. There was no technology stolen in this battle. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $0.00 from the nation of Republic of /b/. Battle Outcome: Defeat Airexan Casualties: 20 soldiers 0 tanks Republic of /b/ Casualties: 44 soldiers 0 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers fought bravely and killed many enemy soldiers but were forced to retreat and were ultimately defeated in battle. In your defeat your forces were still able to capture 0.683 miles of land from Republic of /b/. They also destroyed 1.841 infrastructure within Republic of /b/. There was no technology stolen in this battle. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $0.00 from the nation of Republic of /b/. General's Log: Today went about the same as yestarday. The military force was increased to a higher level, and the Defcon level was raised throughout our nation to level 1. -Iscariot, Sept. 30, 2006 Day Three Battle Outcome: Victory Airexan Casualties: 5 soldiers 0 tanks Republic of /b/ Casualties: 52 soldiers 0 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers were triumphant and decisively defeated your enemy in this battle. Your soldiers owe their lives to your hard work as their leader. In your victory your forces captured 0.604 miles of land from Republic of /b/. They also destroyed 1.629 infrastructure within Republic of /b/. There was no technology stolen in this battle. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $35.02 from the nation of Republic of /b/. Battle Outcome: Defeat Airexan Casualties: 15 soldiers 0 tanks Republic of /b/ Casualties: 19 soldiers 0 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers fought bravely and killed many enemy soldiers but were forced to retreat and were ultimately defeated in battle. There were no land spoils of war captured in this battle. There was no infrastructure destroyed in this battle. There was no technology stolen in this battle. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $0.00 from the nation of Republic of /b/. General's Log: Today, the military had their first military victory. We smashed the enemy forces, but in the next attack, they had secured a better defensive position and repelled our attack. -Iscariot, Oct. 1, 2006 The Final Day: Day 4 Victory became the outcome of this war today. The opposing forces were sent into disarray and anarchy as Iscariot massed his largest force sent to attack yet. Not a single man was lost on the Airexan side of the military, and much infrastructure was destroyed in the resulting anarchy. General's Log: Today, was a day of victory. Our opponent has fallen, with the help from our allies. Today, the /b/ alliance has shown that it will not tolerate rogues among our ranks, and it shall strike down upon those rogues a wrath to teach the others not to make the same mistakes. -Iscariot, Oct. 2, 2006 Category:Nations Category:/b/